Born Hunter (Adopted)
by Manik1
Summary: Gon was born a gifted Nen user, raised by his father to be a prefect hunter, and an over all monster. This story will include a fem-killua. God-like Gon.
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew through an open field right beside the dense forest, shadows stretched through the whole area as the sun was barely over horizon. There was a lone figure covered in the shadows standing in the lush green field looking as if looking at something. The figures face was hidden by the shadows as sun was slowly rising. The sun casted a silhouette on the figure as he turned around and looked at the sun. And the figures features came into focus.

The sun revealed the figure to a boy that looked no more the twelve years old, with slim body build. Tan skin, jet black hair and onyx eyes; wearing emerald-green jacket and pants, with a fishing rod strapped on his back and ruby like orb for lure.

The boy's body shook in anger as he turned back to reread the word etched into the ground. The word were faded were faded but were clear enough to read clearly.

' Gon if you can still read this message that means you're week's behind me, any ways let's make this wager a little more interesting since you're twelve right. Well he Hunter exam is coming up in the next few weeks , how about you get you're hunter license this year. If you do manage to get it and find me in the course the next few years I'll take you 'hunting' with me.'

Followed by a chibi image of his father, Ging Freecs, with the peace sign that read:

'Gon if you really want to take the hunter exams then you should go to Whale Island and visit your aunt Mito. I think she should know how her nephew is doing the past last years.

The boy's body gave of such an aura that screamed death so powerful that the that the air darkened with pure malice that everything in his surrounding started to die and wither away and became dust.

The boy was Gon Freecs , son of Ging Freecs.

Gon let loss a mighty roar and shouted" When I find you I am going to beat you so close to death that you'll be able to see the other side." he took a deep breath and then sighed," Well it seems I have no choice." Taking another deep breath and shouted cheerfully," Whale Island here I come."

Gon then took off towards the rising sun, at the speed that would make the fastest animal seem slow in comparison. Though it still was a gentle stride compared to how fast he could really go.

Gon kept going in that direction and as he kept going he was struck by a thought 'the world he supposed to be a part of but no the world where he belonged in' he was then struck by another thought of the world where was born in," The Dark Continent". That was his true home where the strong lived and the weak died, the world where his mother died and the world where he was at peace.

His father brought him to the 'human world' from the 'dark continent' because Chairman Netero brought him for some reason or another he didn't care at that time.

Gon was born with a very strong aura and nen ability which manifested by itself at birth. This is what prompted his father to raise him, instead of leaving Gon in the care of his cousin and teach him how to use his ability properly. Gon was so naturally tuned with his aura and was so natural at it that one might think he was freak of nature because he seemed to have to limit to him. Gon was special as he falls in the category of specialists and the thing that should be truly terrifying is that it allows him to combine his one of his nen types with another if he can use it. But Gon was born with some special abilities that allowed him to use his nen type perfectly and get even stronger during the heat of battles also gives him the potential to become the strongest. Those abilities were Makers design, Copy Cat, , Self Existence, Predator, Sonic, True Specialist, Deva Path. The first ability Makers Design is to make his will come into reality. The second ability Copy Cat is to copy the others abilities and use them as long as he comprehends them. The third ability Self Existence is to make himself exist yet not exist everywhere within his En area. The fourth ability Predator is to make his nen consume other living being and living beings nen to get their memories and muscle memory and it can also recover his own nen and stamina by consuming nen and living beings. The fifth ability sonic is using nen to perceive sound waves and use the sound waves to travel at the speed of sound and attack at the speed of sound as well giving him a small comprehension boost, reaction speed boost and thought acceleration. The sixth ability True Specialist is using all nen types perfectly to their full potential as well as giving him a comprehension boost. The seventh ability is repel and attract using gravitational forces. These seven abilities make's his growth rate limitless as well as fast progression.

His father had schooled him for the first ten years of his life in nearly all subjects from reading and writing, from math to science, from history to technology and from language to fighting. When chairman Netero met Gon for the first time he was shocked to see an eight year old so far along in the practice and use of nen that outshone most fully grown adults in the field, Although Chairman Netero and Gon never got properly acquainted.

Cause during the meeting the Chairman told Ging "Like father like son, both monsters." To which Ging responded in his usual laid back tone "Don't look at me, Gon's the monster…." But he was cut off by Gon who burst through the wall and punching him square in the jaw and making him fly through a couple of walls before coming to a stop.

"take that back" Gon yelled at Ging. "Make me" responded Ging by sticking his tongue out like a child.

Ging promptly picked himself up and rushed towards Gon at god-like speed while Gon grabbed Ging's shirt and pulled him along with him, as he rocketed out of the building. Gin never even finished their meeting as they continued fighting while in midair as they quickly exited the city and and continue their in a more open field. The rest present were at the meeting sweat dropped as Netero spoke again "Definitely monsters" The just nodded.

The day Gon turned ten years old, he found himself alone with his father nowhere in sight. The only thing he found is a note that said 'Gon this is my test to you, do you have what it takes, fine me and only then you will be a true hunter. So Gon steel yourself, hone and refine your abilities, that is the only way you will ever see me again' and the chibi image of his father smiling.

Gon was going to find his father and make him apologies for leaving him alone for the past few years. But for now the only thought that occupied his mind is seeing his aunt again which he hadn't seen for the past four years now.

Gon moved over to land then moved to where land met water, and then searched for a town, after a few minutes later he found a port town, there, he asked a few ferryman which direction Whale Island was in from there, then a direction at hand he proceeded to run over the sea at speeds that made him to be a blur on the vast body of water.

The sun was now quarter of the way through the sky, not even noon and after 1 and a half hour running on the sea Gon had finally reached Whale Island.

'Only a couple of of minutes and I'll get to see aunt Mito again' Gon had grown very attached to his aunt Mito and even though he had known her for a relatively short time he had come to think of her as his mother and he her son. Never knowing what having a mother is like his relationship to her is the closest he could compare to what it feels like to have a mother.

The air was clean and fresh something Gon enjoyed like nothing other, he was already at the clearing in front of his aunt's house. When came in front of the house he stopped trying to copy the image of the house into his memories but like a picture if one tries to make a copy of it then the copy loses some of the qualities only the original possesses.

He walked to the house taking his time then spotted the figure of his aunt through the window of the house on the second floor.

When Gon finally reached the door knocked. The sound carried into the distances then faded away into nothingness, after a couple of seconds the door opened reveling his aunt Mito, who wore a surprised look on her face.

His aunt Mito appeared to be in her thirties, she was a full head taller than Gon, shoulder length red hair, with a red long sleeve shirt and full paled dress.

"Hello, Aunt Mito." said Gon with a small bow.

"Gon is that you, you should have called, I would have cleaned the house up a little if I would've known." She said with excitement in her voice and hugged him tightly.

"There is no need to clean the house aunt Mito." He said with equal excitement enjoying the warmth of her embracement.

"Is Ging with you?" She asked, as she withdrew herself from their embracement.

"No, we have been separated for almost two years now, it was sometime after we left here that we last saw each other." He explained, withdrawing from the hug sending shivers to his body.

"He left you alone honestly will Ging ever grow up, so what brings you here?" She asked clearly angered at Ging.

"Don't worry, he's only doing this to gear up when he goes back 'home' Ging told me to take part in the next hunter exam that is taking place the next few weeks." He answered.

Mito had a vague idea of where Gon was born in but was never given the exact specifics. She had seen what Gon was capable of so she was not too worried, and knowing he was Ging's son nothing could stop him any way, they both had driven too much to stop now.

"Well Gon, you are welcome to stay as long as you want" She gestured him to come inside the house.

He walked in the house followed by his aunt closing the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks flew by in the blink of an eye. During this time Gon had told her all the things he had seen during the last two years, by the time he had finished telling his stories the exam was upon him.

"Ok, Gon remember the hunter exam's is being held in Zaban city so you need to take the ship headed for Dolle Harbor. And be careful because even if you're strong it doesn't hurt to be careful." His aunt Mito said to him. "Ok, Aunt Mito and thank you for letting me stay here." He told her with a heavy heart as he was leaving and promised to take the ship.

"No, Gon. It was my pleasure to have you around, you should come by more often because this is your home to you know." She told him as he was leaving, although she could not see it Gon's eyes watered up because he had a place where he could return to and living with his father meant they were always on the move so this was a whole new concept for Gon.

"Thank you, Aunt Mito and I will visit again." He said as he sped away a quick as lightning.

All that Mito could see was him disappearing almost three yards away from her then she whispered, "Be safe, Gon."

A few moments later he arrived in town and started making his way to the port.

It didn't take long to find the ship, as there was much talk among the would-be hunters about the upcoming exam and how they would become hunters.

Gon boarded the ship without any problems; he wasn't really caring about the rest of the people that were aboard the ship as he was gazing towards his aunt's house.

When the time came the ship finally departed towards its destination finally, Gon watched Island moved further away from him.

Then a voice finally broke Gon out of his trance as it said, "Hey, kid. You should better give up now." Gon turned his head at the direction of the voice, the one speaking was a middle aged man with an unruly look on his face. "This is less than even tenth of the people from all around the world who want to become a hunter." He continued.

Gon ignored the man and continued to watch the Whale Island disappear over the horizon.

Night soon set in which a clamor of rain and lightning causing the ship to rock back and forth.

This caused most of the men on the ship to get sea-sickness, Gon was helping the men to calm their sea-sickness allowing them to sleep if only the night.

The storm broke at dawn, Gon decided to pass the time by fishing and then at noon the seagulls chirping caught his attention.

At the same time the captain of the ship was making his rounds, "And you want to be hunter's when you can't handle a little choppy water. The sorriest excuse for hunter's I've ever seen." The captain hollered.

The captain notices Gon looking at the seagulls. The boy had caught his attention mostly because he seemed to be made of sterner stuff. "What are you looking at boy?" The captain asked. "There's a storm coming and it's much bigger than the one before." The captain looked at the seagulls as if to figure out the puzzle.

"You can understand what those birds are saying." Gon shook his head, "Not completely. But there's a lot of salt in the air, it's going to be a huge storm." The captain looked at gon but the image of gin replaced him 'so he's your son.'

"How long till the storm hits?" The cptain asked. "I'll say about one and a half to two hours." Gon responded.

The captain strted to shout orders "There's a storm coming, everyone on the ship is now under my command and you will do as you're told." "What, I'm too sick to do anything." One of the men complained. ""Get off. The captain said. "What" The man asked. "Get off my ship." The captain ordered and then two other men appeared next to the man and threw him over board, leaving the man to his fate.

The rest of the passengers followed the order without protests and then just as Gon predicted the storm hit.

Gon was having fun walking on top of a barrel that was rolling from one side to side another as the ship swayed.

The captain entered the room and asked, "You three, tell me your names?" his hand pointing towards Gon and two others; the eldest of which was in his twenties, black hair, wearing a blue business suit, blue pants and carried a suitcase, while the younger one was in his mid-teens with blond hair, wearing a blue tabard decorated with an orange-colored hem and a white full-body training suit underneath.

"Leorio" The eldest spoke first in a cocky manner.

"Kurapika" Said the blond indifferently.

"Gon" Gon said while slightly smiling.

"What are your reasons to become hunters." the captain asked.

"Look old man, we do not have to answer to you." said Leorio.

"I'm looking for my father; he said that if I found him, I would be true hunter." Gon stated truthfully.

"Hey, who told you to answer him, you have no sense of tea…" Leorio told Gon but was cut by Kurapika.

"I have to agree with this guy." Referring to Leorio, who was speaking but was totally ignored. "I would prefer not to answer to you, while I could make up a plausible lie, I consider the act of lying to be far more shameful than being greedy." Still ignoring Leorio he said "Plus my reasons for wanting to be a hunter is very personal and something I don't wish to people whom I just me, as such I cannot share my reasons for becoming a hunter."

The captain's face darkened for a second and then spoke that "You still don't understand, do you. The Hunter exam has already begun, it started the moment you set foot on my ship." The captain let his words sink in before continuing.

"There are as many people who want to become hunter as there are stars in the sky. Do you think the Hunter Association has enough space, time and people to judge everyone?" he paused for a second. "No, so people like me are used to cut the number down. Right now you three are the only ones here that are remaining in the exam and the rest that are here have been marked as failure for the grand jury, so even if they get to where the exam is they are being turned away. The choice to whether you take the test is up to me, so whether you trust me or not is irrelevant, you have to answer my question." He stated coldly.

There was a long pregnant pause before Kurapika decided to answer.

"I am the only survivor of the Kurta clan." He paused to gather himself, "Four years ago, all my clans' men were killed." He paused again "The reason I want to become a hunter to capture those who killed my clan in cold blood, The Phantom Troup." He clenched his fists.

Gon stared back a little more interested, he had heard of The Phantom Troup. They were so much strong that his father told him not to go after them unless someone like Kite or himself was there to back him up but that was a few years ago so he didn't know how much stronger he was by now.

"So you're aiming to be a blacklist hunter? You know even most A class hunters would think twice before going after them; you're chasing your own death." The captain said.

"T don't fear death. The only thing I fear is that my rage will fade over time." Kurapika said with a hint of anger.

"So you want vengeance and you need to become a hunter to do that." asked Leorio.

"You're even dumber than you look" Kurapika replied stoically. "Hunters have access to places, information and resources that I wouldn't be able to access without being a hunter. That much should be obvious." He shot the insult at Leorio who by now was fuming in anger.

"So what's your reason for wanting to be a hunter." Asked the captain, pointing towards Leorio who calmed relatively quickly before speaking "I don't have a self-righteous reason for wanting to wanting to become a hunter. I'm in it for the money, money runs the world, with money there nothing you can't get." He said greedily, Gon could tell that he wasn't necessarily wrong but there was something more but he dismissed it for now.

Leorio was about to say something else but was cut off by Kurapika who said "It's too bad you can't buy class with money."

Leorio's blood chilled as the veins in his forehead formed a tick mark "That's three times" He said to Kurapika "Lets step outside, you won't need to worry about your vengeance anymore because I'll put an end to the filthy Kurta bloodline once and for all." Kurapika mood now mirrored Leorio's own, as they calmly walked down the hallway and exited the doors.

"Hey, I'm not done yet…" The captain tried to stop them but was cut off by Gon who said "Let them fight. Obviously they feel this is important to them if their willing to fight for it." The captain just looked at Gon for a second before his attention was drawn away.

The new source of interested was a waterspout that formed directly in front of the ship and threatened to sink the ship as it connected the heavens and the ocean in a large string of water.

The captain quickly assessed the situation then ordered the sails to be put down and took control of the helm.

On the deck of the ship both Leorio and Kurapika stood steady as stones as they sized each other up, Kurapika's tabard violently swayed in the wind while Leorio's blue suit blew up at the chest exposing much of the white shirt underneath.

Waves slammed on the deck completely consuming both but as the water receded it showed they were not affected by the water what so ever.

"I'm going to give you one chance. Leorio, take it back and I'll forgive you." Kurapika said drawing his two bokken swords.

"No, I don't think I will, I told you to show me some respect, so I'm not backing down." He said taking out a knife.

Another wave slammed onto the deck and swallowed them completely. When it receded it showed that Leorio's knife was being blocked by kurapik's swords in an 'X' formation.

They quickly backed away from each other, only for Leorio to rush back to kurapika with a horizontal slash.

Kurapika quickly blocked the strike with one of his wooden swords and thrusting his other sword directly at Leorio's chest.

Leorio however managed to block the strike using his briefcase as a makeover shield.

Meanwhile the others were pulling the sails. One of the men stumbled a bit and managed to stay straight but suddenly a blast of wind struck the deck and the man was thrown across the ship flying between Leorio and Kurapika.

Both were able to react just in time to catch the man as he went over the edge, they started to get pulled over well but were stopped by Gon Using his ability Deva Path's gravitational pull but Gon made it look like h was pulling them back on the board.

The sails were lowered within time for the captain to steer the ship safely.

The storm blew over in a couple of hours showing the beautiful blue sky that had been hidden in the darkness of the storm. The sun seemed to shine even more brightly in occasion, as if the sun itself was happy that they have been able to avert the loss of life.

The three of them, Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, stood next to the rail of the ship and reflected on what just happened though Gon was only there to satisfy his curiosity.

"So, who won the fight?" Gon asked curiously.

"That's right, we were fighting but I can't remember why it ws so important but anyway Kurapika, I'm sorry what I said about your clan, I was out of line." Leorio apologized.

"No, I should not have been so rude in the first place" said Kurapika.

The man whom they had saved came over and thanked both Leorio and Kurapika but they said Gon was also to thank for his rescue, he quickly thanked Gon before going back to work.

The captain then walked over to them and when he stopped, he said that "Well, you three have qualified for this part of the Exam so I'll make sure you get to the next part in one piece." in a merry tone.

While Gon just slightly smiled and nodded his head the rest of the two looked to be in high spirited smiled at the captain's word to them.


End file.
